tiempo para enamorarse
by Andrea Valentine
Summary: escolar/romance/humor/friendship. (resident evil remeke) una amistad ira creciendo entre dos personas totalmente diferentes,asta podría llegar a ser mas que amistad?,pero para esto claire tendrá que darles un empujóncito a esos dos. podrán llegar a tener algo personas tan diferentes?,pueden asta llegar en tener algo en común el chico tierno de la segundaría y la chica ruda :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí les traigo el primer cap de una historia que tenía días dando vuelta el mi cabeza ustedes son los que me dirán si lo continuo o no espero sus comentarios

"Tiempo para enamorarse"

Capítulo 1-amiga de confianza

**El primer día de clases un reto para cierto castaño, ya que para el chico más popular de segundaria era uno de los más difíciles más si te encontrabas en el último año. El chico que se encuentra sentado del lado izquierdo del aula charlando con sus amigos es chris redfield un chico muy guapo por lo cual las mujeres morían por él, atlético, buen físico, amable y con un buen sentido del humor si lo miras de lejos podrías pensar que es un ricachón de mala muerte que tiene un gran ego pero el realidad es todo lo contrarios, es la persona más tierna que pudieras conocer en toda la vida, el no eligió ser popular solo por ser guapo y tener dinero todo el mundo lo buscaba aunque no se queja de su vida ,aunque hay momentos que se pregunta si lo hubieran aceptado de la misma manera si no fuera rico.**

**La chica que ven al fondo del salón sentada en su pupitre en la esquina del lado derecho, la chica considerada la más atractiva y sexy de la segundaria es Jill Valentine, una chica femenina, solitaria, fría, con un carácter fuerte y con un estatus social muy bajo. Algunos caracteres de aquello podrían ser la razón por la que nadie está dispuesto a acercarse a ella podría ser miedo a ella o tan solo no les gusta, aunque en realidad a ella no le importaba le gustaba estar sola y le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella. Con la única persona con la que ha llegado a entablar una "**_**amistad**_**" si se puede decir a alguien que solo ha hablado unas cuantas veces era con Claire Redfield la hermana de chris, realmente ella también era una popular por beneficios de ser familiar de chris redfield pero aquello no le importaba mucho a ella. Jill una vez que otra se pasa el rato con ella era la única que le había podido rebelar sus más íntimos secretos no tenían mucha importancia lo que había llegado a decirle así que la desconfianza no era un problema. Jill es una chica de pocas palabras dispuesta a defenderse si claire llegaba a decir algo y la molestaban por eso. Es una chica más fuerte de la clase y la que ha llegado a dar los insultos más agresivos del mundo, ella hacia aquello tan solo para no mostrar debilidad y rebelar su verdadera personalidad.**

**Los hermanos redfield habían estado con varios compañeros incluyendo a jill, desde el primer grado de la primaria. Y realmente a todos les estorbaba aquel uniforme escolar bueno no tanto a los hombres ya que podían ver a las chicas en falda (el uniforme de las chicas está compuesto por una franela blanca de botones una falda azul de cuadros que llegaba a un poco más alto de las rodillas y zapatos negros).**

**La clase de inglés paso rápita y llego la hora de descanso, al sonar el timbre todo el mundo salido del salón menos jill que se quedó sentada en el pupitre con solo un auricular en su oído coloco sus cabellos atrás de su oreja atentando que estos se quedaran tras su oreja ya que era muy difícil por si cabello corto, dejando ver sus grandes ojos azules**

**.-un momento chicos que se me quedo algo- se escuchó la vos de chris en la puerta diciéndole a sus amigos para luego entras al aula camino hacia donde estaba su asiento y recogió el bolígrafo que se encontraba sobre la este, después de tomarlo giro su rostros fijando su vista en la chica castaña que se encontraba escuchando música al otro lado del salón-tu no vas a salir-pregunto chris mientras guardaba el bolígrafo en su bolso, era raro ya que el casi nunca hablaba con ella. Jill giro su rostro a él despejando su vista del celular y mirando los ojos azules del chico, no contesto solo lo miro con una cara de indiferencia ya que con su mirada lo dijo todo "déjame en paz" chris entendió el gesto de su rostro y se fue sin decir nada. Jill coloco su vista nuevamente en el aparato y se propuso solo enfocarse en eso.**

**Después de unos minutos se pudo escuchar que alguien entraba nuevamente en el aula, jill ni se inmuto el voltear a ver quién era pero al momento que esa persona se sentó frente a ella apago la música el reconocerla quien era.-hola claire-dijo ella con la sonrisa en su rostro, Claire le devuelve la sonrisa y le pregunta.-oye jill tú me prestas tu cuaderno de inglés es que de verdad no preste atención en clases-**

**-dios claire el primer día de clases y no prestas atención, en que estabas pensando o mejor dicho en quien estabas pensando-contesto jill en broma**

**-bueno…en nada. Me lo vas a prestar sí o no?-cambio el tema claire rápido y un poco nerviosa**

**-claro tranquila, toma-jill le entrego el cuaderno a claire para luego recibir un gran abrazo de parte de ella. El tiempo restante de la hora de descanso claire y jill la pasaron platicando tenían tiempo que no conversaban ya que en las vacaciones de verano no pudieron hablar. Era extraño de jill tener tanta confianza en una persona pero con ella sentía que sus charlas estaban a salvo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap y si ustedes me dices que lo continue el próximo cap lo subiré después de terminar mi otro fic *besos de amigos de jill y chris* bye :3**

**Esperas sus reviews..!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 "beso en la mejilla"**_

_**UnaLocaCleonista**__**: intente en este cap seguir tu consejo espero que me haya quedado bien y guste y bueno es que no soy muy buena narrando jejejje y sobre lo largo los hare más largos tranquila :3**_

Para jill los jueves eran los peores días ya que era el día donde tenía más clases tenía que llevar tantos cuadernos que su bolso de lado no soportaba y le tocaba llevar algunos en la mano. Llegaba muy tarde a clases se había quedado dormida por que el despertador no había sonado seguramente su hermano pequeño le había hecho otra de sus travesuras no podía culparlo a su edad cualquier cosa es divertida, aunque jill realmente no le importaba llegar tarde le molestaba un poco que su hermanito hubiera hecho eso y más que su madre le hubiera permitido tocar su celular. Lo peor del caso es que ella no había hecho la tarea de historia y posiblemente la mandaran a detención después de clases realmente era el único profesor que hacia eso por no entregar la tarea. Ya era hábito de ella tener los supuestos papeles rojos que significaba DETENCION.

El pasillo por donde caminaba se encontraba vacío el timbre de entrada ya había sonado y jill estaba llegando realmente tarde aunque no iba a correr solo por entrar a clases. Se acomodó el bolso mientras ponía algunos mechones castaños tras su oreja y sostenía sus cuadernos en la mano se colocó frente a la puerta del salón de historia y jill toco 3 vences se escuchó como el profesor dejaba de explicar la clase y se dirigió a la puerta tomando la manilla y girándola tomo un poco de fuerza y abrió un puerta y encontrando el rostro de una chica sin un poco de interés de recibir la clase todos los estudiantes se encontraban mirando la escena con aburrimiento. Después de varios minutos de mirados desafiantes entre en profesor y jill este tranco la puerta nuevamente sin decir una palabra eso realmente entra un "no te voy a dejar pasar" a jill no le importo ni en lo mínimo no recibir clases tan solo se recostó de la pared junto a la puerta y se quedó ahí hasta que la clase termino.

Solo se quedó ahí recostada sumergida en sus pensamientos esperando de que el timbre de tiempo libre sonara y pudiera entrar a salón y recibir lo único de aquel profesor otro tique de inasistencia y otro de los que el mas adoraba darme uno rojo de DETENCION. Llego lo que tanto jill esperaba "el timbre", al salir todo el mundo jill se separó de la pared y entro al solón caminado al escritorio donde se encontraba en profesor pasando notas.

Ella estiro su mano a él ya sabiendo lo que este le daría el tomo el papel rojo y se lo entrego sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, jill al tomarlo lo miro con ganas de matarlo y se dio la vuelta para irse dio unos cuantos pasos pensando que pasaría si llegaba a matar al profesor normalmente esos pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza sin quererlo – bájate la falda- se escuchó la voz del profesor, como había notado que tenía la falda doblada para que se viera más corta sin ni siquiera mirarla habían momentos en los que jill se asustaba de el-no quiero-contesto sin el mínimo de respeto a su profesor, siguió su paso después a retirarse de aquella aula llena de tensión. Una pequeña risita se escuchó al fondo del salón en el momento de que jill estaba pasando por la puerta esta se detuvo al instante que escucho la risa-y tú de que te ríes – dijo ella mirando al castaño que se encontraba sentado en el último pupitre del salón.

-no de nada-contesto chris intentado aguantar la risa que le había provocado la escena de rivalidad entre el profesor y ella. Jill lo miro por varios segundos con enojo mientras que el seguía riendo jill lo ignoro y siguió su camino no seguiría ahí escuchando como un chico tonto se burlaba de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y la jornada de escuela había culminado claire le había ofrecido que pasara el dia con ella en casa ella no se negó pasar un buen rato con una buena amiga no le aria mal. Jill había comenzado a arreglarse tampoco es que iba a ir fea, se dirigí a su armario buscando una linda prenda que ponerse a ella le gustaban mucho los vestidos así que estaba buscando donde se encontraban sus vestidos colgados inspeccionado cada uno con suma concentración, se probó barios pero ninguno la convencía del todo, hasta que vio uno que se encontraba todavía colgado en el armario lo todos mirándolo detalladamente –este es perfecto-dijo con una linda sonrisa se lo coloco realmente el color morado le centava bien (el vestido es un vestido negro de rallas moradas) se colocó unos vans, tomo una chaqueta negra y coloco su celular dentro de un bolsillo de la chaqueta y tomo sus llaves para irse-chao mama, chao papa voy a casa de claire-grito jill desde la puerta que ya estaba dispuesta a irse.

-cuídate hija y no llegues tarde, recuerda no más de las 12:00-grito su madre desde la cocina

-si mama-contesto jill agotada ya que cada vez que salía su madre le recordaba lo mismo, tranco la puerta y guardo las llaves de la casa para sacar las de su auto comino lentamente por su patio hasta llegar a su vehículo tomo las llaves con un poco de fuerza la adentro dentro de la cerradura de la puerta del conductor dándole un pequeña vuelta y que esta se abriera, entro en el auto prendiendo el motor del carro. Al arrancar el auto su mente solo se concentró a donde se dirigía a casa de su amiga redfield.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar bajo de su auto, posicionándose frente a la puerta de la casa de los redfield acercando y luego tocando el timbre de la casa- hermano abre la puerta por favor-se escuchó la voz de claire dentro de la casa. Chris abrió la puerta con un poco de flojera miro quien era la persona que lo había presionado encontrando a jill con una cara desafiante, en realidad no hay una razón exacta por la que jill lo miraba de esa forma cada vez que se encontraban- es tu amiguita jill –grito chris a su hermana que se encontraba en su cuarto vistiéndose. Chris dejo pasar a jill y pidiéndole que esperara a claire en la sala, chris se sentó en el sofá de enfrente sin dejar de mirar aunque a jill no le incomodaba en realidad los nervios no eran su debilidad-porque me miras-pregunto la castaña un poco fría mientras cruzaba sus piernas en el intento de estar un poco más cómoda en el sofá -es que tienes un cuerpo tan sexy jill-una pequeña vena se pudo ver en la frente de jill conteniendo las ganas de golpear a chris por lo que había dicho, chris no paraba de reir sabía perfectamente que esos tipos de comentarios molestaban a la chica de ojos azules .

-lo siento la tardanza…que raro que no están peleando-comento sorprendida claire mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba jill con ganas de golpear a su hermano. Esta giro lentamente su rostro a donde se encontraba claire con un enojo incontrolable –puedo-suplico jill, claire le había prohibido desde hace unas semanas que no golpeara más a su hermano y el se estaba aprovechando de eso.

La pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y contesto a su amiga-te dote doy permiso-

-por qué me traicionas así hermana?-dijo chris decepcionado y a la vez asustado sabía muy bien lo fuerte que golpeaba jill y por una de sus tonterías y la traición de su hermana aquellos moretones que le dejaría la chica no desaparecerían es un buen tiempo. Jill comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pesita del centro que mantenía la separación entre el sofá donde se encontraba el castaño y ella, ella sabía bien que tenía un buen cuerpo ya que los cumplidos y miradas de los chicos de su escuela lo decían todo pero lo que realmente odiaba que le dijeran comentarios tan vulgares como el que le había dicho "su amigo?" no se podría decir que no lo son pero tampoco que lo son ya que eran las dos cosas en diferentes ocasiones.

-te espero arriba…no quiero ver esto-dijo claire huyendo de aquella escena de violencia a su hermano.

Jill al llegar donde se encontraba chris coloco cada mano en uno de los brazos del sofá impidiéndole la salida al redfield era un sofá de un solo puesto así que no le costó. Chris cerro fuerte los ojos esperando cualquier cosa que le fuera hacer la chica, jill solo se acercó lentamente al oído derecho del castaño susurrándole algo que a chris le alivio mucho –esta vez te la dejare pasar –al decir esto jill quito lentamente sus manos del sofá sin alejarse de chris coloco sus manos en el rostro de el suavemente se apartó unos centímetros de la oreja de chris y depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de el-solo porque eres mi amigo-susurro ella nuevamente, acaricio suavemente la mejilla del chico mientras se alejaba de este. Tomo rumbo a las escaleras dejando a chris completamente petrificado quien iba a pensar que haría eso realmente estaba comprobado que esa chica era bipolar en algunas ocasiones, jill caminado por el pasillo llamo a claire quien estaba sentada en su cama con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a jill aproximarse a ella ya que el cuarto de la chica estaba al fondo del pasillo mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba la pelirroja iba deslizando su mano por la pared preguntándose porque su amiga la miraba de esa forma.

-que sucede porque me miras así-pregunto jill al llegar a la habitación de ella y recostarse del marco de la puerta mientras hacia un intento de no pensar en lo que había hecho haya abajo porque sabía muy bien que luego no podría sacarlo de su mente ella no era una chica que dejaba pasar la oportunidad de poder pegarle a chris, aunque ninguna otra chica lo golpearía ya que todas estaban muertas por el ella sabía muy bien lo que hace 3 años había ocurrido.

_**Recuerdos**_

_-Jill tengo que decirte algo-dijo un chico tomando las manos de la castaña, esta se ruborizó al instante que sintió la piel cálida de las manos del chico, no era muy cómodo que su mejor amigo la tomara de esa manera-chris…-dijo jill en un susurro al sentir como este acariciaba su mejilla y acercaba sus labios a los suyos, el coloco lentamente su mano libre en la cintura de la chica-te amo-dijo el chico posando sus labios sobre los de jill dándole un beso suave y tierno. Después de varios segundos de caricias y besos chris se separó lentamente de ella perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos azules de la castaña._

_-jill quieres se mi novia-pregunto chris chocando la frente con la de ella. Jill presiono los puños sobre el pecho de él dejando escuchar un gemido de llanto que sorprendió al chico, esta soltó la camisa de chris y se lanzó sobre el dándole un abrazo mientras lloraba encima de su hombro-lo siento chris…pero no puedo-respondió ella mientras lloraba rompiendo le el corazón a chris y causando una la grima a el…_

_**Fin del recuerdo **_

Jill nunca le dijo la razón por el cual lo había rechazado pero estaba contenta de que su primer beso de lo había dado el. Pasaron 2 años y ellos se distanciaron olvidando que alguna vez estuvieron enamorados el uno por el otro y que alguna vez se besaron todo, su relación desde entonces es solo amistad pero cada uno por su lado. El al igual que ella ya se habían acostumbrado a como habían quedado las cosas entre las dos y como se trataban desde entonces, seguramente aquel beso en la mejilla había hecho que ese recuerdo volviera a la mente de los dos.

-no a mí no sucede nada solo es que me estoy acordando de un chiste que me conto rebecca jejeje - respondió claire a la pregunta de jill un poco nerviosa

-sabes que no te creo pero lo dejare así –jill después de decir esto comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba claire sentándose junto a ella mientras su vista quedaba al pasillo al igual que la de su amiga pelirroja. Pasaron varios minutos claire y jill se encontraban entre un silencio incómodo y ninguna de las 2 estaba dispuesta a hablar, claire intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca jill la miraba confundida no entendía lo que quería decir hasta que escucho dos palabras salir de su boca que la confundieron mucho más.

-vi todo..-susurro claire mirando fijamente a los ojos a jill con una sonrisa que se veía claramente .

-Qué cosa-pregunto jill muy confundida mientras se quitaba la claqueta y la colocaba a un lado para sentirse más cómoda.

-sabes de que estoy hablando jill…sobre lo que paso haya abajo en la sala-respondió claire con una sonrisa-crees que soy tonta o que-continuo diciendo claire

-de que hablas..-jill muy nerviosa jugaba con su cabello mientras miraba hacia el piso y no tenía ni una intención de levantarla- no ha pasado na…-levanto su mirada rápidamente sin poder terminar la frase el fuerte sonido de la puerta del cuarto de chris cerrarse le causo una tortura para su oído un sonido totalmente seco que le causo un terrible escalofrió.

-que pasa jill-pregunto asustada al momento que escucho como jill cortaba sus palabras de un momento al otro sin terminar su frase. Es que claire no había escuchado ese ruido tan desagradable o era que solo a ella le causaba tanto daño o solo ella lo escuchaba de esa forma tan horrible-jill..-volvió a decir claire.

-ahh..n..no pasa nada-dijo tartamudeando.-_chris sé que tú también recordaste_ _ese momento al igual que yo..-_dijo en su mente jill mientras que no despegaba su vista de la puerta del castaño…

.

.

.

.

2 HORAS DESPUES..

-oye claire…-llamo jill mientras cambiaba los canales de la tv de claire y se acostaba junto a ella, no habían hecho nada en la última hora y se encontraban muy aburridas pero jill prefería estar ahí que estar en su casa y tenía varias razones por que no quería ir a su hogar.

-dime-contesto su amiga que se encontraba navegando en internet por su celular mientras la castaña buscaba algo bueno que ver en la tv

-que paso con mi cuaderno de inglés que te preste-pregunto ella mientras su mano dejaba de cambiar canales y su vista se enfocaba en la pelirroja y esta al escuchar esa sencilla pregunta se sorprendió, no era tan fácil responder esta pregunta para claire. Comenzó a darle vueltas a su cabeza intentando recordar donde había puesto el famoso cuaderno de jill.

-ha ya me acorde-se sentía triunfadora por haber usado su cabeza, mientras que a jill le parecía tan irresponsable que perdiera las cosas con tanta facilidad

-y donde está..-continuo cambiando los canales ya aliviada de que claire recordaba donde estaba su cuaderno

-Bueno jill….lo tiene mi hermano-la castaña al escuchar "mi hermano" soltó el control haciendo que este impactará en el piso y ella abriera sus ojos

-pero porque mierda chris tiene mi cuaderno-le pregunto a claire muy enfadada y en un auto reflejo se levantó de la cama.

-y jill sinceramente yo no pienso tocar a su puerta…ve tú, él está enamorado de ti y no te gritara-bromeo la chica

-primero el no esta enamorado de mi deja tus inventos, y segundo claro que iré yo tú no eres más cobarde por que no puedes –continuo hablando jill muy enojada por su amiga. Después de descargar toda su ira en ella se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a tocar la puerta del castaño.

_**Continuara… **_

**Espero que les haya gustado lo hice un poco más largo pero si les sigue pareciendo corto lo hare mucho más largo lo prometo :D hasta la próxima y espero sus comentarios quiero saber si he mejorado en mi narración y su opinión es la más importante…**

**Se despide Andrea valenine hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**BYE! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 "el cuaderno"**

**GRACIAS! A los que comentaron mi fic besos a todos XD gracias por decirme en lo que tengo que mejorar de verdad gracias hare mi mejor esfuerzo para arreglarlo y que quede almenas un poco mejor mi fic.**

**Espero que les guste el próximo cap :3**

**Racoon City 3:00pm 25/10/1999 **

-Jill tranquilízate todo saldrá bien-decía claire intentado tranquilizar a su amiga

-no puedo claire…te imaginas que muera que va ser de mi vida-contesto jill a punto de llorar. Que iba hacer si lo perdía era lo que más amaba en su vida tanto que había luchado para tenerlo y verlo el borde de la muerte le preocupaba.

Un hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellas preocupando aún más a jill. El hombre al llegar al punto donde se encontraban las dos amigas dijo con una cara seria y formal- lo perdimos…no resistió a la operación –dio la mala noticia el señor ¿Qué haría ahora? Había perdió lo que mas amaba en su mundo y nuca pudo confesárselo, no había podido decirle lo importante que era para ella. Jill callo de rodillas al suelo en señal de derrota no tenía más motivos para seguir viviendo.

-_Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verlo de nuevo_ – se decía jill mientras lloraba

-lo mejor es que se compre otro wii-dijo por último el señor del local de reparaciones

-como si su vida dependiera de esa aparato -_-*-comento claire fastidiada por el comportamiento de jill

-no es un aparato, es un wii!-le corrigió jill parándose rápidamente llaman la atención de cada persona del centro comercial que pasaba frente al pequeño local

-tranquilízate-dijo la ojiazul un poco asustada por la reacción de jill- míralo de esta forma es como una señal para que te compres el wii U-dijo con sarcasmo

-ohh el wii U-dijo la castaña con sus manos en el pecho y parpadeando varias veces en señal de fascinada-si es mejor ya que voy a poder comprarme el Resident evil Revelations- dijo a un más fascinada

Claire al escuchar esto golpeo su frente en señal "si es bruta". –ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde a clases...podíamos a ver venido después de clases no antes-cambio el tema rápidamente mientras salía del local, jill a un llorando le pago a señor y salió corriendo tras claire.

.

.

.

.

Las dos chicas al llegar a la escuela se despidieron y dijeron que se verían en clase todavía faltaban 20 minutos para entrar así que jill pensaría que aria en ese tiempo ya que nunca había llegado tan temprano a la escuela. El pasillo donde se encontraba había quedado completamente vacío tan solo ella parada ahí sin rumbo alguno.

-hola preciosa –se escuchó una vos de un chico a espaldas de jill, ella como reflejo se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un chico castaño seguido por dos chicos más.

-que quieres carlos-saludo ella fría y fastidiada

(lo siento a los fans de carlos pero en mi fic será el malo jeje XD)

-es que no le vas a dar un besito a tu novio-dijo acercándose a ella con los ojos cerrados pero en vez de recibir un beso recibió una cachetada de parte de jill.

-primero te veo besándote con Jessica y ahora vienes como si no hubiera pasado nada…vete a la mierda-dijo enojada dispuesta a irse pero su paso fue bloqueada por los amigos de el-déjame pasar-dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirar a carlos nuevamente.

-no hasta que me beses –dijo acercándose peligrosamente intentando tocarla pero esta sin miedo alguno lo tomo de los obre golpeándolo con su rodilla en su entre pierna. Este se calló al piso retorciéndose del dolor ,lo que él no sabía era que jill sabia defensa personal y había estado 5 años en gimnasia y si ella tenía un arma era mejor que no se acercara por su seguridad de salir herido .

-no me vuelvas a tocar me escuchas-le advierto ella a carlos mientras este sigua igual de adolorido como en un principio. La ojiazul se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse y lo logro por que los compañeros de carlos habían quedado asustados al ver el ataque de la chica a su amigo.

.

.

.

.

Jill se encontraba preocupada hoy tenia clases de inglés y todavía no tenía su cuaderno ya que su intento de recuperarlo no había salido también como ella pensaba, chris la había citado en el tiempo libre detrás de la escuela recordando una frase que la perturbo mucho escuchar "donde nadie nos molestara" no era muy buena escuchar dicha palabra salir de los labios de chris aunque a cualquier intento del chico podría defenderse- _solo iras jill le pedirás el cuaderno volverás y esperaras a que suene el timbre para entrar a inglés –_dijo en su mente pero aquella conversación que había tenido la vez que fue a casa de claire seguí atormentándola sin poder sacársela de la cabeza.

_**Recuerdos**_

_Jill se aproximó hacia la habitación de chris dispuesta a tocar la puerta y recuperar su cuaderno de inglés, antes de tocar la puerta miro muy enojada a claire mientras es se burlaba de ella sin vergüenza algún, a al fin y al cavo era ella quien la había metido en ese problemón . Al momento que ella acerco su puño para golpear la puerta esta se abrió mostrando una mano que la tomo y la atrajo hacia dentro del cuarto dejando atrás la puerta cerrada._

_-la va a violar-dijo claire despegando por unos segundos su vista del celular y comenzó a burlándose de su amiga._

_._

_._

_._

_Jill cerró los ojos del susto que le dio el castaño esperando escuchar algo que este llegara a mencionar pero lo único que sus oídos llegaba a escuchar era la respiración del chico muy cerca _

_-te asuste?-jill al escucha esas dos palabras abrió rápidamente y lo empujo bien lejos de ella poniendo una cara de enojo por los jueguitos de el-chris tu siempre tan infantil –comento ella cruzándose de brazos._

_- a que viniste – fue al grano ignorando el comentario de su "amiga". Chris camino hacia su cama acostándose nuevamente tomando el libro que estaba leyendo, se podía ver a un lado del libro el título y jill noto que al castaño le gustaba el horror "las sombras del infierno" eran un poco extraños los gustos que tenía el chico._

_-vine por mi cuaderno de inglés Claire me dijo que tú lo tenías-contesto al instante, no quería estar en ese lugar ni un segundo más. Chis bajo el libro mirando a jill a los ojos el problema era que él no tenía el cuaderno precisamente ahora- no lo tengo aquí lo deje en la escuela-esto molesto a un más a jill ¿Qué aria ahora? Tenía clases de inglés al día siguiente y ya se había escapado tantas veces los viernes de clases que estaba a punto de perder la materia así que era su obligación ir a la próxima clase y como aria eso si no tenía su cuaderno. _

_ que voy hacer tengo clase mañana-dijo histérica colocando su mano izquierda en su cabeza en señal de desesperación._

_-vamos a hacer esto…cuando tienes inglés- pregunto el dejando a un lado su lectura e incorporándose en la cama._

_-después del receso, por qué? ¿Vas a desaparecer a la profesora?-pregunto sorprendida_

_-ajajajaja no, aunque sería buena idea-pensó chris distrayéndose de lo que en realidad quería proponerle- deja de distraerme lo que quiero decir es que nos podemos encontrar antes de tu clase detrás del colegio ahí podre entregártelo – le propuso, jill después de todo pudo notar de chris si tenía un cerebro en esa cabeza, pequeño pero lo tenía. Pero algo no cuadraba bien en todo eso ¿Por qué quería dárselo detrás de la escuela? Jill por la intriga no dudo en preguntarle._

_-por qué detrás de la escuela?-pregunto confundida la chica_

_-es que ahí es "donde nadie nos molestara"- respondió simplemente el castaño volviendo su posición anterior y fijando su vista en el libro. Jill solo se quedó ahí parada analizando la oración que le dijo el ¿le había dicho una indirecta o qué?._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Ella no estaba dispuesta a otro de las locuras de chris intentando sobre pasarse con ella, seguramente querría algo a cambio.

.

.

.

.

.

Al pasar la primera hora de clases jill guardo todas sus cosas en su bolso volteando a ver a chris quien le hiso un gesto indicándole "nos vemos haya" ella solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio realmente chris podía llegar a caerle con una patada en el estómago. Jessica al ver esta acción de parte de chris al momento que este se fue se acercó a jill seguida por su amiga rachael.

-aléjate de chris si no quieres que te pase algo!-amenazo está directamente a jill, ella solo giro su rostro mirando a la chica solo pensando "y esta ramera porque me habla"-te informo que es mi novio!

-oye 1 no te pregunte si era tu novio o no, 2 los chicos buenos no son mi tipo jajaj-rio jill antes de continuar- y 3 voy a venir pensando de que eres un puta ya que primero besas a mi novi..Corrijo a mi EX novio y ahora eres novia de chris jajaja que mujerzuela eres de verdad ajajaajaj-continuo burlándose ella

-quisieras tu que los hombres se fijaran en ti de la forma que se fijan en mi –hablo Jessica con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-sabes que no seguiré discutiendo con alguien como tú, prefiero discutir con el perro de mi vecina –dijo por ultimo jill para luego tomar su bolso e irse dejando a Jessica atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

jill ya estaba a punto de llegar detrás de la escuela aquel lugar se encontraba completamente solo aparte de un chico que se encontraba pacientemente esperándola a ella . jill al llegar no saludo solo le pidió directamente su cuaderno esperando que este se lo diera, chris entendió a la perfección la acción de ella abriendo su bolso y dejando a la vista un cuaderno azul seguramente el que jill ansiaba tanto. Chris estiro su mano y brazo para entregarle el cuaderno a su dueña pero antes obviamente querría algo.

-con una condición –dijo el ojiazul poniendo el cuaderno a unos pocos centímetros de la mano de jill

-dime y rápido que Claire, sherry y helena me están esperando en cafetería –contesto ella, era raro escuchar que jill tenía amigas con quien pasársela, parecía que ser amiga de la redfield le estaba dando mas compañía

-necesito que vigiles a mi hermana- el al ver la cara confusión que tenía jill comenzó a darle más detalles al respecto-es que ella se la está pasando mucho con un chico llamado Steve que no me da buena espina, no quiero que le pase algo malo a mi hermana-primera vez que a jill le daba ternura la actitud de chris normalmente las acciones de chis no le importaban mucho.

-lo hare porque me parece muy tierno que te preocupes por tu hermana- dijo mirándolo tiernamente y con una linda sonrisa. Chris le agradeció por el cumplido y por qué lo ayudaría, le entrego el cuaderno jill se despidió pero antes de irse le pregunto a chris-chris…es verdad que eres novio de Jessica?

-si por- pregunto en chico

-no por nada solo curiosidad-sonrió fingidamente

-sabes esa es la jill que conozco –hablo chris sonriendo

-cual-pregunto jill un poco confundida por lo que dijo el chico

-la tierna y dulce pero igual de agresiva y ruda jajajaj no cambies _me gustas asi_- jill al escuchar eso rio al igual que chris, no se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado su forma de ser por un segundo.

Aunque jill no lo reflejara le dolía un poco saber eso, ella realmente había amado a chris pero no pudo estar con él por un profundo secreto que compartía con ella misma, una promesa es lo más sagrado y más si se trataba de su difunta hermana mayor, la que la había apoyado desde pequeña, quien la protegía de los compañeros de clase, la que cuando se enfermaba la consentía asta mas no poder y al momento que a su hermana le dio cáncer su corazón se destrozó, lo que la hacía sentir aún más culpable era que no pudo estar con ella en su peor momento , la había querido tanto que para jill cumplir esa promesa era la forma de agradecerle a su hermana todo lo que había hecho por ella. Aunque había sufrido tanto por no poder estar con chris a la vez era feliz por su hermana. Esa era una de las razones por la que jill tenía una personalidad escondida que no mostraba al mundo por miedo de volver a quedar perdidamente enamorada de Chris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al momento que culmino las horas de clase jill, claire, sherry, helena y rebecca se fueron a la casa de la redfield supuestamente para hacer una pequeña reunión que solían llamar "conversación de mujeres" a la castaña le hacía muy feliz volver a tener amigas le llenaban una parte de su corazón que había permanecido por años vacío. Las 5 chicas se encontraban sentadas en el mesón de la cocina mientras que cierta pelirroja serbia algunos bocadillos.

-bueno jill como nueva en nuestro equipo tienes que pasar una pequeña prueba –dijo divertida rebecca que se encontraba apoyada en el mesón con sus codos.

-qué tipo de prueba?-pregunto jill confundida

-tranquila no es nada difícil jajaj-comento helena riendo por la expresión que pudo ver en el rostro de la castaña

-cierto. Lo único que tienes que hacer es contarnos un secreto tuyo, por ejemplo: el secreto de sherry es…-dijo señalando a la rubia mientras que esta alzaba la mano en señal de que "soy yo"- que ella una lentes de contacto y somos las únicas a las que se lo ha dicho, otro ejemplo: helena, por parte de ella nos dijo otro tipo de secreto que es el chico que le gusta –dijo rebecca

-me gusta león-confeso helena confiando en jill

-el rubio que estudia con nosotras -pregunto ella con curiosidad

-si- confirmo con una sonrisa

-bueno y mi secreto es que soy adicta a comprar jejej-se rio con nerviosismo rebecca

-viste jill puedes confiar en nosotros como nosotras confiamos en ti-dijo claire colocando la bandeja de bocadillos en el mesón

-y cuál es tu secreto claire –pregunto jill incomodando a la pelirroja

-bueno mi secreto es…-respiro hondo- que mi cabello no es completamente rojo natural, mi cabello si es rojo pero yo me lo pinto de un rojo más oscuro –confeso a una velocidad claire que jill quedo sorprendida

-qué?-dijo jill sin poder creer lo que había escuchado

-anda búrlate-dijo ya resignada de lo que pasaría

-no, no me voy a burlar es que no creí que te lo pintar más oscuro -dijo negó ella con sus manos mientras hablaba

-y bueno cuan es tu secreto jill-hablo sherry. Jill pensó por varios minutos si decirles su secreto de personalidad creía que se burlarían de ella por tal tontería de no volver a enamorarse de chris.

-bueno mi secreto es…-dudo en decir pero si ellas habían confiado en ella tenía que hacerlo de igual manera que ellas –que yo…no demuestro mi verdadera personalidad confeso con la cabeza agachada.

-por qué no jill?-pregunto preocupada helena

- por miedo de volver a enamorarme se chris- respondió con sus ojos cristalizados, quería desahogarse e ellas les estaban dando la oportunidad de sacar todo su dolor.

-de mi hermano?-pregunto sorprendida consiguiendo como respuesta un **si**

-jill pero esa no es la solución al problema, solo estas poniendo una barrera que después no podrás romper amiga-dijo rebecca y luego acercarse a mi tomando con sus dos manos mi rostro y mirándola a los ojos-tienes que mostrar tu verdadera personalidad por que hacer eso no impedirá que te vuelvas a enamorar, eso lo decidirá el destino me escuchas. Dime la verdad de que realmente sientes por chris?-pregunto rebecca

-amistad-contesto sinceramente

-entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso jill- continuo rebecca soltando mi rostro –si esa es realmente lo que sientes por el por ahora nada cambiara eso –dijo mostrando una sonrisa que pudo tranquilizar a jill

-y yo he presenciado los momentos en los que se retan a una batalla de insultos, no puedo creer que alguna vez estuvieron enamorados –se burló claire y estaba en lo cierto quien iba a creer que esos dos llegaron a amarse alguna vez

-es que hay veces que no lo soporto –contesto jill apretando los puños. Todas rieron al ver la escena de rabia que daba jill era un poco cómico las expresiones que ponía la chica cuando estaba enojada.

-bueno jill promete que desde ahora en adelante mostraras tu verdadera personalidad –dijo sherry

-lo prometo –sonrió jill

- BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO!-gritaron las chicas felicitando a jill esta solo sonrió y dio un dulce gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas las chicas se despidieron de jill y claire cada una se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y diciéndoles que las verían mañana. Jill por un segundo sonrió maliciosa asustando un poco a claire, sabría donde saldrían ahorita

-bueno llama a tu hermano y vámonos tengo un buen sitio en mente, quiero saber que tan buenos son dando en el blanco –dijo con una sonrisa, sería una buena ida llevarlos a un polígono haber que tenían para mostrar

-no me digas que nos vas a llevar a un…-dijo claire ya con una idea de a que se refería

-sip… es que no sabes manejar un arma-contesto ella guiñando un ojo y saliendo de la casa de su amiga

Claire solo respondió a aquello con un largo suspiro dejándola con una pregunta ¿ella sabe manejar un arma? Pues ya lo averiguaría en aquel lugar. Supuestamente su padre fue la que le enseño a usar un arma y también una ganzúa, desde muy pequeña su padre la había metido en varias tipos de clases de habilidad y agilidad en contra de su voluntad pero en este tiempo se lo agradece, jill nunca creyó que todo lo que su padre la obligo a aprender de niña y actualmente seria de tanta ayuda.

Claire y chris tardaron un poco en salir, jill con un poco de paciencia los espero en tu auto sabía que esos dos tardarían haber convivido con ellos por tantos año no había duda que eran como su familia.

Después de que tomaron rumbo al polígono como siempre chris y jill peleando durante todo el camino por una de sus tonterías y Claire uniéndose a la discusión intentado callarlos. Al llegar al establecimiento jill como ya conocía a la mayoría del personal del lugar la dejaron pasar sin problema al igual que los hermanos redfield ya que eran acompañantes de la castaña, cada uno tomo un arma y colocándose en la posición correcta para dar en el blanco, jill cargo con mucha facilidad su arma sorprendiendo a Claire y chris por su gran habilidad de manejo. Paso un tiempo en ese lugar y no faltaba que chris y jill pelearan ya que ella no dejaba de burlarse de el por lo inútil que era disparando, por otro lado Claire si había aprendido muy rápido y ahora estaba muy concentrada en dar en el blanco para detener a su hermano y amiga de su discusión pero eso no duraría mucho.

-COÑO DEJEN DE PELEAR DE UNA BUENA VES!-se quejó Claire ya harta de la discusión, no dejaban que se concentrara y eso le molestaba. Los dos castaños al escuchar tal grito de la redfield quedaron completamente en silencio mirándola con una cara como "que le pasa a esta" prefirieron no seguir con aquella discusión infantil y concentrarse a lo que realmente habían ido a aquel lugar.

-les informo que hay un dicho que dice _los que pelean se ama_-continuo hablando la pelirroja con una sonrisa y disparando nuevamente.

-yo amarlo a el ajajajaja que graciosa-se burló jill un poco nerviosa por el comentario de la chica

-cierto Claire como puedes decir tal locura jajajajaj-rio falsamente el chico con la misma actitud de nerviosismo que su amiga. Claire al ver el comportamiento de los dos comenzó a reír no creyó que por decir un simple dicho que le había dicho su amiga Ada se pondrían a tal grado de nerviosismo que tartamudeaban.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap 3 y que comenten como me ha quedado me encanta saber que hay gente que lee mi fic :D y que valió la pena ser adicta a residente vil desde pequeña y ver como mi hermano jugaba residente vil remake y yo solo miraba y lo ayudaba con el mapa XD y que ahora que soy más grande paso todos los juegos de resident evil sin ningún temor jajajajaj VELENFILD POR SIEMPRE!**

**Hasta el cap 4, se despide Andrea Valentine bye :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

_Cap 4 "rompí mi promesa"_

_**Holaaaaa de nuevo a todos aquí les traigo con todo el amor del mundo el siguiente capítulo, aquí la obsesiva valenfield que de repente estaba en matemáticas y las ideas para el siguiente cap volaban como locas (de verdad no le veo la relación a matemáticas con chris y jill pero así es la vida -.- jejejej) no pude evitar escribirlo y aquí de los traigo, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen su opinión en los comentarios garciasss XD solo les informo que en este cap pasara algo sorprendente.**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON DE MUCHA AYUDA!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: el único personaje que me pertenece en Justin el hermano de jill (posiblemente más adelante agregue a alguien mas XD)**_

racoon city, clase de matemáticas 9:00am

Era muy temprano y las matemáticas realmente no era la materia favorita de chris aunque el fuera uno de los mejores estudiantes en la clase, le costaba un poco tener el mejor promedio. Se había quedado dormido sobre los libros de la clase que se encontraban en el pupitre, no había dormido completamente nada pensando de como había terminado de novio con Jessica ya que el en realidad amaba a alguien más, si, ni más y nada menos que Jill Valentine, la había amado desde hace 4 años y la seguía amando aunque en algunos momentos pelearán esa era la única manera de poder estar con ella sabiendo de que ella no sintiera ya lo mismo que sentía hace 2 años por él. Lo único que se proponía ahora era poder sacarse de encima a Jessica y estar lo más cerca de jill que pudiera, aunque ella lo rechazara millones de veces este no se rendirá hasta que ella le respondiera una simple pregunta ¿porque? Porque lo había rechazado hace dos años? Y si después de aquello seguía sin querer estar con él se alejaría de ella de forma romántica y se enfocarse en solo ser amigos aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón ya que la amaba demasiado para ser rechazado nuevamente. Si lograba terminar en ese mismo día con Jessica haría con jill y le preguntaría de una vez para aclarar todas sus dudas.

-chris, chris redfield!- se escuchó la voz de un profesor furioso, el castaño solo se sobre salto gritando como loco llamado la atención de todo el salón. No era muy cómodo que te despertaran a grito.-con que mi clase le parece tan aburrida que se durmió, bueno eso lo veremos en detención -chris no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos "detención" había cometido un error dormirse en clase de un profesor tan estricto a el nunca le habían dado de esos papelitos rojos que decían un horrible "DETENCIÓN". Una pequeña risa se escuchó en la esquina al otro lado del salón, era jill riéndose del castaños, el profesor y los compañeros incluyendo a chris se quedaron mirándola.

-con que le párese gracioso señorita valentine -hablo nuevamente el profesor caminando en dirección al pupitre de la chica.

-no para nada es que..-comenzó a reír nuevamente la ojiazul

-por reírse ahora usted también ira a detención-la sonrisa de jill se borro completamente al escuchar eso, ya estaba a costumbrada a estar en detención ya que pasaba el mayor tiempo de su vida en detención, lo malo era que tendría que estar con chris redfield y eso no le agradaba.

Paso el tiempo y jill estuvo toda la clase viendo a chris con cara de odio, por su culpa tendría que volver a detención. Realmente a chris siempre le había parecido que la chica se veía mas linda enojada.

**Racoon City, después de clase casa de Claire 2:00pm**

Claire había aprovechado que su hermano por primera vez estaba en detención y no saldría de la escuela dentro de 4 horas suficiente pasa pasar un rato con Steve, no se podía decir que era exactamente su novio porque aún no se encontraban en una relación estable pero si se podía decir que eren algo así como amigos con derecho. Chris no sabía ni se debía enterar que aquel chico se encontraba en su propia casa y más besando a su hermana. Tenían un poco de suerte que los padres de la pelirroja no se encontraban ya que normalmente trabajaban la mayoría del día y solo volvían para dormir, ellos trabajaban muy doro para mantener la familia, pero no convivan mucho con sus hijos, chris y Claire ya se habían acostumbrado a no tratar a sus padres ya que tenían años con aquella rutina de no verlos nunca.

Claire y Steve se encontraban en la cama de la ojiazul muy cómodos sin dejar de besarse, desde que habían llegado de la escuela no se habían parado de esa cama tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que tenían al máximo y esa era su única forma de aprovechar.

Steve se encontraba sobre la chica besando sus labios con lentitud disfrutando cada centímetro de la boca de la pelirroja- Claire estas segura de que nadie viene-pregunto un poco preocupado el chico, separándose unos pocos centímetros de la chica.

-te dije que no Steve, ahora bésame- Steve no había quedado completamente satisfecho con la respuesta de ella pero sabía que si seguía insistiendo se enojaría y ese momento que estaba disfrutando tanto se acabaría. Claire volvió a besarlo permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de Steve para que explorara su boca, este aprovecho el momento e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica comenzando una pelea entre ellas.

**Racoon City, detención 2:20pm**

Jill se encontraba sentada bien lejos de chris en la sala de detención no quería tener cerca a la persona que la metió en problemas aunque sabía muy bien que no debió haber reído de aquella tontería. El profesor que supuestamente los está cuidando para que los 5 chicos y 2 chicas que se encontraban ahí no se alborotaran, pero como había dicho en un principio jill el profesor se encontraba jugando ping pong en su celular sin prestar atención a los que hacia los estudiantes.

Jill escucho sonar su celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo izquierdo de si suéter, esta lo tomo mirando en la pantalla que le había llegado un LINE.

**- ¿**_chris?-_dijo en su mente la castaña sorprendida

**Chris: **_**perdóname jill no fue mi intención que te metieran en problemas **_

Jill al mirar el mensaje se llenó de ternura sin poder creer que chris redfield le está pidiendo disculpas.

**Jill:**_** tranquilo sé que no fue tu culpa, fue mía de ser tan tonta y reírme **_

**Chris: **_**jejejejej, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta? **_

**Jill: **_**si dime…**_

**Chris:**_** escuche por ahí de que carlos y tu terminaron ¿es cierto?**_

Jill giro su rostro sorprendida por la pregunta que chris le había hecho, no sabía muy bien si decirle que si o que no- _si le digo que no, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no es cierto pero si le digo que si pensara que tiene una oportunidad conmigo cuando no es así, AHHHH ¿qué hago?- _se decía a si misma mientras que chris seguía esperando una respuesta de ella. Chris al ver que no respondía giro su vista hacia ella que se encontraba al otro lado del salón.

**Jill:** _**ehh…si él y yo terminamos**_

**Chris:**_** ¿Por qué?**_

**Jill: **_**bueno es que lo encontré besándose con…Jessica **_

Chris al leer esto se paró de su haciendo impactado gritando un gran QUE! Mirando a la castaña mientras que llamaba la atención de los demás estudiantes y la del profesor. La chica solo tapo su rostro de vergüenza, ahora sería la chismosa que le dijo algo a chris que se lo debió decir su propia novia.

-sucede algo redfield-dijo enojado el profesor ya que lo había hecho perder en su partido virtual de ping pong.

-ehh.. no nada bueno es que..- dijo nervioso el chico

-siéntese por favor –dijo por último el profesor para volver a su juego. Este obedeció volviendo a sentarse y tomando su celular para responder el mensaje.

**Chris**_**:! QUEEE!**_

**Jill: **_**PUDISTE DECIRLO ASI, EN VEZ DE GRITARLO EN EL SALÓN :c**_

**Chris: **_**jejeje lo siento ^u^**_

**Jill: ¿**_**bueno cambiando de tema, te acuerdas que me pediste que te prestara mi laptop?**_

**Chris: **_**si, ¿me la vas a prestar?**_

**Jill: **_**se pero tienes que venir a mi casa después de detención, si la quieres hoy **_

**Chris: **_**ok**_

Jill tranco en chat al momento que su conversación había terminado, guardo su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y se acomodó en su pupitre. Era sorprendente con chris podía manipular su mente y cambiarla por completo por un simple "lo siento".

**3 horas después..**

Bueno mocosos malcriados pueden irse-los echó el profesor al momento que las horas de castigo habían terminado. Todos los estudiantes se levantaron rápidamente saliendo disparados por la puerta dejando a los dos castaños con una cara de ¿WTF? Estaban tan desesperados que no podían esperar ni un minuto más para hice a sus casas, hasta a la misma jill que pasaba el mayor tiempo de su vida encerrada en ese salón le sorprendió ver tal actitud de los otros alumnos.

-espero no volver a verlo aquí señor redfield, realmente no sé qué hizo pero es raro que este en detención –comento el profesor con un tono de decepción en su voz, de verdad era raro ver a unos de los chicos más aplicados de la escuela en detención.

-no volverá a pasar-contesto el un poco apenado, ni el mismo creía que estaba en detención solo por no dormir en la noche por estar pensando en la chica que tenía en frente.

-vamos chris, que mi tía está cuidando a mi hermanito y seguro se quiere ir-chris al sentir el tacto de la mano de jill contra la suya, su piel se erizo ¿jill lo estaba tomando de la mano? Si, jill lo estaba tomando de la mano, chris sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo con fuerza su mano. Jill jalo a chris hasta llegar al estacionamiento del colegio-oye chris podemos ir en tu auto es que no traje el mío hoy por que helena me trajo-dijo ella colocándose frente a este sin darse cuenta que seguía tomando su mano, chris se percató de esto pero no quería soltarla quería tomarla el mayor tiempo posible, la amaba tanto y no podía decírselo. Conteniendo las ganas de robarle un beso contesto con un débil, sí.

Chris y jill se montaron en el auto dispuestos a ir a casa de la Valentine, pasaron 10min y habían llegado a su destino pasaron al estacionamiento del edificio buscando en puesto de visitas para estacionarse-es ese-dijo ella señalando el puesto donde el chico podría estacionarse. Chris condujo su auto al lugar señalado estacionado a la perfección su auto móvil.

Jill bajo del auto trancando la puerta para luego comenzar a caminar al ascensor del edificio, siendo seguida por el ojiazul. No habían mencionado si una palabra en todo el camino y solo se escuchaba en ese momento como jill buscaba la llave de su apartamento.-siempre se me pierde la mierda de llave!-se quejó la chica mientras continuaba buscando la llave correcta, se encontraban frente a la puerta y jill estaba ansiosa de entrar ya que estaba demasiado agotada y quería descansar, al menos un poco.-aquí esta!-dijo en señal de victoria. Jill coloco la llave en la cerradura en la puerta dándole un pequeño giro para quitar el seguro, empujo un poco la puerta al abrir la manilla haciendo que esta se abriera y pudieran entrar al apartamento de la chica.

-Justin, tía!-llamo jill al entrar mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo y se sentaba en el sofá, viendo que ni su tía ni su hermano decidió entrar a ver si los encontraba, antes de entrar a las habitaciones, jill le pedio a chris de que cerrara la puerta de la entrada y que esperara en el sofá. Ella camino primero al cuarto de su hermanito pero al ver de que este no se encontraba ahí comenzó a revisar todos los cuartos-donde están-se preguntó la chica al ver de que no se encontraban en la casa ¿Dónde podrían a ver ido? No era muy común que la chica llagara y no se encontraran ni su tía no su hermano menor.

-jill…-jill al sentir que una mano tocaba su hombro y escuchar aquel susurro tenebroso, salto del susto dando una vuelta ninja para ver de quien se trataba- mierda eres tú, me asustaste chris!-se quejó la chica con el ceño fruncido

-tranquila que no soy un violador!-se defendió el chico alzando sus manos en señal de miedo.

-que haces aquí te dije que te quedaras haya-se volvió a quejar la castaña

-es que encontré esta nota en la mesita de la sala y bueno pensé que sería importante- dijo sacando la famosa nota del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón escolar

-déjame ver-jill le arranco de las manos aquella nota para luego comenzar a leerla con claridad

_**-jill me lleve a tu hermano a mi casa si quieres se puede quedar conmigo por unos días hasta que tus padres lleguen de su viaje de negocios, te deje plata suficiente para las 2 semanas que te quedaras sola, dejo la casa en tus manos cuídala bien y nada de fiestas, ni estar metiendo chicos.**_

_**ATT: tu tía que te quiere mucho.**_

Jill al terminar de leer la carta dio un largo suspiro de alivio, por fin tendría espacio almenas por 2 semanas aunque los comentarios que había dejado su tía en la carta la molestaban un poco, "nada de meter chicos" ¿Qué creía su tía que era ella? ¿Una especie de prostituta o algo así para que estuviera dejando aquellos comentarios?

-con que metes chicos aquí-se burló chris sin mirar a jill a los ojos

-la leíste!-se quejó nuevamente la chica pero esta vez con un tono divertido y dándole un pequeño golpe a chris en el hombro en señal de amistad-claro que no, ella lo dice por ti-contesto jill a la pregunta de hace un min

-¿por mí?-pregunto el castaño confundido

-sí, bueno es que ella piensa que tú eres mi novio jejejejej que loca verdad, tu y yo novios jajajaja me muero de la risa- fingió reir jill un poco nerviosa por la pregunta, chris solo sonrió al escuchar eso pero no hablo ya que no quería incomodar más de lo que ya estaba la castaña. Jill se dio la vuelta para poder dirigirse a su habitación donde se encontraba su laptop, chris sin dudarlo la siguió sin ningún problema. ¿Qué le pasaba? ella nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa por estar con chris, y más solos, tenía que encontrar una solución y rápido antes de que hiciera una locura.

-_bésala de una vez chris!-_decía en su mente con un poco de ansiedad, no podía soportarlo más quería besarla a como diera lugar y no perdería la oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con ella. Jill camino lentamente al escritorio donde supuestamente se encontraría su laptop pero para su mala suerte no estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Habían 2 opciones, su madre la había agarrado de nuevo o se le había perdido como en otras ocasiones había sucedido-donde mierda la deje-susurro la chica con el ceño fruncido-chris puedes ver si está afuera en la sala..-dijo jill mientras se giraba a ver al castaño.

Chris no presto atención a lo que ella le decía, solo camino a la ojiazul con un solo propósito que cumpliría si o si.-oye chris que..-jill no pudo terminar lo que se proponía a decir ya que chris la tomo de la cintura y la beso sin rodeo alguno, a la castaña le costó corresponder el beso ya que la había sorprendido, pero al pasar unos segundos jill lo correspondió cayendo en la dulzura del beso y dejándose llevar por los labios del chico, esta coloco sus manos en el cabello de chris comenzando a jugar con este. Chris la sentó en el escritorio tirando todo lo que esta tenia encima comenzando a acariciar con suma delicadeza y suavidad las piernas de la chica- chris..-susurro en un gemido la chica al sentir como este le creaba una marca en su delicado cuello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que no podía estar con chris y ahora se lo estaba devorando, pero que iba hacer los deliciosos besos de chris la habían atrapado por completo y ahora no tenía escapatoria.

El celular de jill comenzaba a sonar dando a escuchar la canción de chris daughtry llamada no sorpresa. Jill se separó de chris empujándolo hacia atrás para que le permitiera atender su celular, esta saco de su bolsillo su samsumg, contestando el teléfono aun con la respiración agitada.

-hola jill es Claire, las chicas y yo estamos aquí abajo si nos puedes abrir porfa…-dijo divertida Claire que se encontraba echando broma con sus amigas

-que están aquí!?-dijo alterada la chica

-si acuérdate que nuestra reunión de chicas tocaba hoy en tu casa-contesto la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea

-verdad.. ya voy para abajo-respondió intentando sonar calmada

-ok te esperamos aquí-dijo por último la chica para luego cerrar la llamada.

Jill se paró del escritorio preocupada ¿Qué aria ahora? –que voy a hacer las chicas llegaron y ni siquiera lo sabía, donde coño te voy a meter para que no te vean –dijo aun mal alterada la chica-y lo peor es que me dejaste un chupón, que le voy a decir a tu hermana cuando lo vea-continuo la castaña mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Que aria ahora, no tenía escapatoria, además de haber roto su promesa, la iban a descubrir.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el 4 cap y de verdad por sus comentarios son de mucha, mucha ayuda besos a todos!**_

_**Se despide Andrea valentine, hasta la próxima amigos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 "contra la espada y la pared"**_

_**HOLAAA!**_

_**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo:D y con un nuevo cap que quizas esta un poco corto pero estoy ahora en mis pruebas de lapso y bueno me acabo de enterar que raspe comercio por un punto algo que me párese realmente patético -.- continuo , es que no e tenido micho tiempo estos dios pero igual les traigo un cap medio corto para que no digan que me olvide de ustedes :3 ojala les guste :) **_

**_GRACIA_**_** POR LOS REVIEW!**_

**Casa de jill. Racoon City 5:35pm**

Jill comenzó a exasperarse, su respiración comenzó a cortarse impidiéndole que el aire entrara en sus pulmones-que he hecho-dijo la castaña con sus manos colocadas en su frente.

-jill yo..-intento hablar el chico pero fue interrumpido por jill

-SABES QUE…ME INPORTA UN COÑO QUE MIS AMIGAS SEPAN QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!-grito desesperada la ojiazul. Jill comenzó a caminar a la habitación de su madre confiando de que su laptop se encontraría ahí, por suerte al buscar debajo de las sabanas de la cama de sus padres pudo encontrar su amada laptop HP. Chris espero a la chica en la sala para poder aclarar lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que había hecho, no se había podido controlar y ese era lo que más le afectaba a chris.

-toma…y cuando te vayas deja pasar a las chicas-jill intento mantener la calma mientras que le entregaba su laptop al castaño, no lo miro a los ojos por miedo de no poder controlarse y romper en llanto.

-jill…-volvió a susurrar el chico

-por favor…solo vete-dijo con dificultad, ya era tarde las lágrimas ya habían abundado en los ojos azules de la chica comenzado a desbordarse el agua de sus ojos-por favor. Vete – dijo jill muy afectada por el llanto.

Jill al instante que chris atravesó la puerta, rápidamente la tranco y paso el seguro, no quería que cambiara de opinión y que el chico volviera entrar- te amo jill - susurro chris al otro lado de la puerta, con esperanza de que jill llegara a escuchar y abriera la puerta, pero esto no paso. Chris duro unos varios segundos frente a la puerta, sosteniendo con sus dos manos la HP.

Jill se recostó de la puerta respirando agitadamente, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban aún mas de lágrimas - lo siento mucho hermana..-murmuro con debilidad la castaña, su corazón estaba completamente destruido, sus sentimientos se habían despertado nuevamente al momento que los labios del ojiazul había chocado con los suyos. El amor de jill hacia chris no se había extinguido por completo de su corazón y después de lo ocurrido aquel sentimiento que había rechazado por dos años estaba más que vivo dentro de su alma.

¿Qué aria ahora? No podía estar con la persona que amaba ni tampoco traicionar la promesa de su hermana, lo único que se le ocurría era platicar sobre el tema con claire, ella siempre daba las mejores soluciones.

Pasaron 10 min y el timbre sonó, seguramente se trataba de sus compañeras, jill separo su espalda de la puerta de madera, limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas. Jill abrió con lentitud la puerta, primero para verificar que si se trataba de claire y las demás chicas.

-holaaaaaa- saludaron las chicas y entrando a el apartamento de jill

-hola chicas-saludo la joven mostrando un sonrisa forzada.-pueden dejar sus cosas en el sofá-comento jill en un hilo de voz mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-no sabes lo que venía haciendo esta Ada cuan…-sherry al ver el rostro de tristeza que mantenía su amiga, corto su oración de un segundo a otro, por lo preocupada que le ponía el ánimo de la castaña.-te sucede algo jill- pregunto la rubia con un tono de preocupación.

-vi a mi hermano salir del edificio, seguramente estaba aquí. Te ha hecho algo-pregunto Claire acercándose a jill.

-solo estoy un poco indispuesta, no es nada grabe chicas-intento sonar un poco feliz pero aquello se le dificulto un poco, realmente no estaba de ánimo para estar con sus amiga en ese preciso momento, lo único que tenía en mente era discutir aquel incidente con su mejor amiga Claire, pero ¿cómo aria para que las otras chicas se marcharan y las dejaran a solas? La única solución a ese problema era pedirles a sus amigas un momento a solas con la pelirroja. – ¿Chicas me podrían dejar un momento a solas con Claire?-pregunto Valentine un poco incomoda.

.-OHH…claro jill no hay problema. Nosotras tenemos queeee…-comenzó a pensar una buena excusa helena mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¡ ir a comprar palomitas..!-ayudo Rebecca a completar dicha oración

-cierto para la película que alquilamos!-completo ada afirmando lo que la castaña había dicho. Ada, sherry, helena, Rebecca y Sheva, se marcharon para dejar a solas a jill y Claire, seguramente se trataba de algo privado.

Las dos amigas al ver que la puerta de entraba se cerró, caminaron al sofá de la chica sentándose en este para estar más cómodas mientras que jill le contaba lo que tenía que decir. Unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de jill, Claire al notar esto tomo a jill de las manos preocupada ¿Qué le sucedía? Era lo que se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras miraba a su amiga llorar ¿le había hecho algo su hermano a jill? Otra pregunta invadía la mente de la joven.

-¿mi hermano te hiso algo no?-aquella palabra que menciono la chica sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, jill pudo notar aquello al escuchar hablar a su amiga redfield.

-me beso-contesto jill con al cabeza gacha mientras sus lágrimas impactaban en su pantalón, dejando empapado. Apretó sus ojos intentado detener sus lágrimas, pero aquella acción fue inútil. Claire no dijo absolutamente nada a la confesión de la joven, sabia a la perfección que jill necesitaba que la escucharan y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-lo peor es que me gusto el beso-hablo más claro, mientras subía de nuevo su rostro sin mirar a los ojos a la pelirroja.

-¿y que tiene de malo que te haya gustado?-pregunto confundía Claire, por lo que había dicho jill.

Bueno Claire…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo-yo le hice una promesa a mi hermana…y si la rompo no se haría…

-jill discúlpame si te molesto…pero ninguna persona en este planeta puede cumplir una promesa, aunque sea de su hermana difunta, si no es feliz…discúlpame si soy muy directa pero es la realidad de las cosas. Seguramente a tu hermana no le hubiera gusta verte sufrir por una promesa suya…ella le hubiera gusta que fueras feliz, de la manera que fuera.-Claire dejo anonadada a la chicas, en parte lo que había dicho tenía razón, no podía ser infeliz y estar alejada de la persona que ama solo por una promesa que era obvio que no lograrías cumplir el resto de su vida. Jill limpio las sobras de sus lágrimas, mirando fijamente a su amiga, mostró una bella sonrisa y agradeció profundamente la ayuda que le había brindado desde que eran pequeñas.

-tienes razón Claire, no puedo ser infeliz, aunque la promesa que hice sea hacia mi hermana, ella seguramente no le hubiera gustado verme en este estado.-jill tomo las manos de su amiga y dijo - Gracias.- Claire solo la abrazo con fuerza y le deseo lo mejor.

.

.

.

.

Paso un día desde lo ocurrido en casa de jill, ella estaba dispuesta a pedirle disculpas a su amigo y decirle lo que sentía, era ahora o nunca. Jill tomo su celular con un poco de miedo ¿y si la rechazaba? Aunque no había vuelta atrás esto le preocupaba y retumbaba en su cabeza. Busco con suma atención el número de chris en la libreta telefónica de su Samsung.

RIN RIN

Repico el celular al otro lado de la línea.

_**-alo- contesto chris si celular**_

**-¿**_**alo chris?**_

_**-si soy yo-**_

_**-ahh...hola chris soy jill-dijo tartamudeando por los nervios**_

_**-hola jill, ¿pensé que estabas enojada conmigo?-**_

_**-lo estaba. Pero bueno…tu hermana me dijo algo de mucha ayuda ejejejej-comento nerviosamente **_

_**-¿te sientes mal? Estas hablando muy extraño-**_

_**-bueno…es que…quería saber si nos podemos ver esta noche en el parque, tengo que hablar contigo urgente-**_

_**-por supuesto, yo también creo que deberíamos hablar para aclarar lo ocurrido-**_

_**-bueno nos vemos esta noche a las 8:00pm en el parque. chao-**_

_**-¡oye jill!-**_

_**-dime…-**_

_**-bueno de todas formas quería disculparme por aquel beso, discúlpame-**_

_**-tranquilo, aunque de igual manera no dije que no me gusto- susurro**_

_**-¡que dijiste!-**_

_**-¡nada, nada!-**_

_**-¡dijiste que te gusto el beso!**_

_**- Pues claro, ¡digo no!...bueno…yo…me refiero… ¡nos vemos chris!- tranco desesperadamente el teléfono **_

Jill dio u respiro hondo, por primera vez sus nervios la estaban traicionado. Coloco el celular en su cama y se tumbó de espaldas el ella, cerrando fuertemente los ojos solo escuchando el dulce sonido de los pájaros ¿Qué se pondría? Fue lo único que llego a pensar jill. Se paró rápidamente de su cama y camino directamente a su armario, no podía perder la oportunidad de estar linda para chris

-_aunque una parte de mí se sienta mal por mi hermana, la otra está feliz de estar enamorada __nuevamente__-_ pensó la joven mientras buscaba un lindo atuendo en su guarda ropa.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y ya habían llegado las 8:00, chris muy nervioso se encontraba recostado de su auto que se encontraba estacionado a un lado de la acera del parque. Estaba oscuro y frente a él no pasaba ni un alma. Preocupado y sobre todo nervioso, miro el reloj de su celular comprobando que había llegado bien al encuentro con la chica.

Por primera vez estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no podía poner en esa situación a su mejor amiga. Besarla no había sido de sus mejores ideas pero en realidad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho aunque a la vez no creía correcto poner a jill contra la espada y la pared. Le diría a la joven lo que seguramente ella querría escuchar, **seremos amigos**.

-Chris…- se escuchó una dulce voz a espaldas del castaño.

-¡oh!...-se sobre saldo el joven dando rápidamente la vuelta- …eres tu jill-

-quien más va a ser-

-obvio que nadie-rio nervioso

-bueno iré directamente al punto chris…yo quie..-pero fue interrumpida por Chris, algo que no esperaba

-jill déjame hablar a mi primero por favor-camino hacia ella dando pasos firmes sin miedo alguno. Se colocó frente a ella buscando la forma correcta de decírselo, rascando su nuca mientras pensaba-…bueno jill…yo…realmente ciento lo que hice…no quise causarte daño besándote contra tu voluntad. Realmente lo siento-dio un suspiro.

-te dije que no importa…-dijo ella dulcemente

-lo sé, pero de igual manera seguro te incómodo. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que- jill no reaccionó a lo que hacía propuesto Chris, tan solo no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Había pasado lo que tanto temía, Chris la había rechazado. El castaño al ver que esta no reaccionaba, beso su mejilla y se despidió.

_-¡REACCIONA JILL SE TE ESTA YENDO!- _grito en su mente la castaña al ver como este se iba sin decir nada más. No podía permitir que la dejara ahí con la palabra en la boca, tenía que decirle que no amaba era ahora o lo perdería para siempre. Ella quería ser más que una amiga para él y este no se lo estaba permitiendo.-¡espera chris!-grito Jill haciendo que Chris detuviera su paso-¡yo no quiero ser solo una amiga!- sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante no podía evitar llorar en aquel momento de rechazo, no quería perderlo sino todo lo contrario, quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-estaba esperando que dijeras eso- susurro el chico con una enorme sonrisa, algo es escucharon claramente los oídos de Jill. Chris camino rápidamente a la posición de la joven, tomándola de la cintura con sus dos fuertes brazos y dándole un apasionado beso. Jill cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras sus lágrimas chocaban con la piel de chris, no podía evitar corresponder aquel beso que había esperado por tanto tiempo. La joven rodela el cuello de Chris con sus dos brazos, con miedo de que este pretendiera separarse del ella. Pero Jill había fracasado por completo ya que Chris se separó de ella después de unos segundos de la acción de ella.

-Te amo Jill-dijo con la voz agitada, ella solo sonrió al igual que Chris, no podía creer que por fin estaba junto a la chica que había amado desde hace 2 años.

**CONTINUARA….**

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap ya que por mi parte estoy muy orgullosa de que estos dos tortolos estén por fin juntos, aunque quizás esta relación como algo más que amigos se les torne un poco complica. No creo que Jessica se vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Chris se va con otra mujer que no es ella.**_

_**Lastimosamente toda historia debe tener un oponente jejejejeje :D**_

_**Dado a que la mayoría de los review los respondí en un mensaje privado como acostumbro a hacer, esto es todo por hoy :3**_

_**De igual manera gracias a:**_

_**UnaLocaCleonista**_

_**Fatty Rose Malfoy**_

_**Namine redfield**_

_**deltax87**_

_**Ya que ustedes me han apoyado y animado a seguir este fic ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Bueno bye y espero sus review XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 "Amor a escondidas"**_

_**Bueno estoy muy feliz de que mi fic les guste y muchas gracias por sus review!, qué bueno que he mejorado ya que me he esforzado mucho para que aquellos errores se vuelvan algo de su agrado :D**_

_**GRACIAS! XD**_

_**Buenos sin más nada que decir les dejo el capítulo 6 de mi fic.**_

_**SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANSA!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de Capcom, excepto Justin el hermano de Jill.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Racoon City, Casa de Jill 3:00pm 7 de diciembre**

_Will you listen to my story?_

_It just be a minute_

_How can I explain?_

_Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you_

_How can I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

Say you won't leave me

Escuchaba la canción de Chris Daughtry llamada Sorry desde sus audífonos, mientras movía sus labios al compás de la letra. Mostrando como su corto cabello impactaba con la cama al momento que se desplomo en ella con los ojos cerrados.

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I will always be there_

_Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse, no explanation_

_Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

Seguía sonado la música en sus oídos de Jill, aislando del mundo real y dejándola reposar el su propio mundo de Rock. Un sonido irritante despertó a Jill de su fantasía musical, obligándola a pausar la música y tomar lo que producía el ruido. Era su celular que dulcemente le causo una sonrisa al ver quien llamaba.- Chris..- susurro la ojiazul tiernamente.

_**-Alo- contesto el celular felizmente Jill**_

_**-¡cómo está la persona que más amo en el mundo!-**_

_**-si te soy sincera, harta de la nieve que entra por mi ventana- contesto Jill incorporándose en su cama**_

_**-Ay, que lastima eso que te iba a invitar para mañana ir a pasear al parque que Claire y saldrían y me dijeron que te invitara. Pero bueno como veo que estas harta de la nieva- bromeo Chris al otro lado de la línea**_

_**-me encantaría ir si tú me proteges de la nieve asesina – continuo Jill en juego del joven mientras reía.**_

_**-¿¡la nieve mato a alguien!?- pregunto asombrado Chris**_

_**-Si, a mi perrito copo de nieve. Que irónico no, se llamaba así y lo mato la nieve.-dijo Jill riendo aún más.**_

_**-¡ahh! Copo de nieve, tu perro peluche. Pensé que era algo enserio-se burló Chris riendo por lo que dijo su novia. **_

_**-¡copo de nueve es algo enserio!- se enojó la castaña**_

_**-Jill sabes muy bien que tu peluche no tiene vida- respondió Chris sin poder creer lo que decía Jill.-bueno dejando a un lado tu peluche no vivo. Me acompañaras-pregunto ansioso por cuál sería la respuesta de Jill.  
**_

_**-ahora por decir tal barbaridad de que mi copito no tiene vida no te daré la respuesta- dijo enojada la joven, realmente Jill tenía muy en claro que su peluche no tenía vida pero molestar a Chris era su único entretenimiento, **_**aparte de besarlo. **_**– ¡adiós Chris!**_

_**-¡ESPERA!- pero ya era tarde, Jill ya había colgado su celular.**_

La joven dejo su celular junto a la lámpara de su mesa de noche colocándose nuevamente los audífonos pero esta vez cambiando la canción.

_I was blown away. _

_What could I say? _

_It all seemed to make sense. _

_You've taken away everything, _

_And I can't deal with that. _

_I try to see the good in life, _

_But good things in life are hard to find. _

_We'll blow it away, blow it away. _

_Can we make this something good? _

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_Let's start over. _

_I'll try to do it right this time around. _

_It's not over. _

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me, _

_But you're the only one. _

_It's not over. _

_Taken all I could take, _

_And I cannot wait. _

_We're wasting too much time _

_Being strong, holding on… _

-! Can't it bring us down let…! - Cantaba fuertemente la chica mientras saltaba locamente sobre su cama.

.

.

.

.

-¡CHRIS REDFIELD DAME EL PUTO TLF DE UNA BUENA VES ¡- grito desesperada Claire. Tocando agresivamente la puerta con sus nudillos.- ¡ME DIJISTE QUE LLAMABAS A JILL Y ME LO DABAS – seguía reclamando la pelirroja a su hermano mayor, Chris podía llegar a ponerle los pelos de punta en ocasiones. Seguía tocando con toda sus fuerza la puesta, hasta se podía creer que la puesta estaba a punto de caerse. Su hermano no mostraba señales de vida esto enojo más a Claire, tenía el descaro de ignorarla simulando que no encontraba en el cuarto mientras que había sufímente evidencia que lo delataba. – ¡CHRIS REDFIELD ABREME LA PU…!- pero interrumpida por el chillido de la puesta abriéndose.

-¡TOMA TU MIERDA, PERO DEJAME EN PAZ MUJER!- dijo lanzándole en la cara el tlf a Claire, dejándola con un chichón en la cabeza ya que esta reboto en la pelirroja. Claire solo miro con enojo al castaño por su acto de "violencia" tomo el tlf que había caído al suelo y, con todo y su enojo se fue de ahí.

Seguramente Jill iría, después de todo ella siempre jugaba de esa manera. Ya con aquella idea en la cabeza cerró la puerta y se volvió acomodar en su cama, no querría estas fuera para cuando llegaran sus padres de otro duro día de trabajo.

.

.

.

.

**Casa de Jill, Racoon City 2:40pm 8 de diciembre**

-¡dios voy a llegar tarde!-gritaba Jill mientras corría rápidamente por toda su casa buscando su otro zapato. Se le había pasado el tiempo jugando Playstation y no había notado que era muy tarde. Por fin volvería a ver a los padres de Chris y ahora que eran novios no podía arruinarlo, por fin se presentaría como la novia del Redfield - ¡aquí esta!- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, aunque le sorprendía haber encontrado su zapato en la nevera, seguro lo había dejado ahí cuando fue a buscar su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea. Si, Jill podía llegar a ser un poco desordenado en el caso de perder todo y encontrarlo en los lugares más extraños que te puedas imaginar.-yo la estúpida que se queda jugando Zelda y Resident evil en vez de ser responsable…- se regañaba a si por el acto de irresponsabilidad que había cometido. Tenía que ser más atenta en esos detalles, su madre siempre le decía las oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en parte tenía razón. Tenía que hacerle caso a la regla #32 de Zombiland: "disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas" y Chris era una de las que la hacía feliz, podría decirse que MUY feliz.

(En realidad estoy habiendo la personalidad de jill como yo soy, espero que no les caiga mal XD).

-hoy se acaba mi felicidad- salió de casa un poco deprimida, sus padres y hermano volován hoy a casa y toda su diversión y silencio acabaría. Seguramente su hermano menor llegaría a molestar comenzando a saltar en su cama o cosas de ese estilo como siempre hacia y sus padres llegarías y nuevamente no la dejarían agarrar las golosinas que habían en la despensa. Todo ese pudin se perdería y podría comer ni una cucharada de aquel exquisito chocolate.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, mostrando en la pantalla la foto de Sherry Birkin.

_**-Alo-atendió Jill la llamada**_

_**-Alo Jill, mira te llamaba para saber si nos podemos encontrar en un rato. Tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo sherry con un tono de seriedad.**_

_**-yo ahora voy a salir, voy al parque si quieres nos vemos allá. ¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto Jill preocupada. **_

_**-no tranquila, no es nada malo.-tranquilizo Sherry a Jill. No tenía intención de asustar a Jill haciéndola creer que se trataba de algo malo. Sherry soltó una pequeña carcajada al otro lado de la línea, le daba un poco de gracia con el tono que le había contestado la ojiazul.-nos vemos allá. Adiós Jill.**_

_**-Adiós-sonrió Jill. No podía creer como sus amigas se pasaban la vida burlándose de ella aunque no le molestaba le parecía extraño como podían llegar tantos tipos de insultos y bromas en la mente.**_

**Racoon City, 3:10pm Parque Central de la Ciudad**

Jill al fin había podido llegar al punto de encuentro y por buena suerte solo había llegado 10 minutos tarde. En el lugar ya se encontraban sus padres y los Redfield, saludo a sus padres ya que no había podido ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto.- ¿y Justin?-pregunto al no ver a su hermanito.

-tu tía dijo que ya venían llegando – respondió la señora Valentine con una dulce sonrisa.

Jill volvió a abrazar a sus padres, los había realmente extrañado aunque no lo crean. Todas las familias se encontraban en ese hermoso parque compartiendo, niños jugando con sus mascotas, pequeños picnics entre parejas disfrutando un momento romántico y padres corriendo tras sus hijos para que no se lastimaran. Era tan gracioso ver esas escenas que Jill no podía evitar sonreír, dejando una rara pregunta en su mente ¿Qué se sentía tener una familia? Aunque era raro pensar algo así sin haber terminado el último año de segundaria, pero eso era algo que siempre había querido saber Jill ¿Qué era tener una familia propia?

-Hija, dile a los Redfield que ya venimos, mientras todos llegan iremos a comprar unos bocadillos para el picnic- dijo la madre de Jill nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa.

-ok-contesto de la mis manera Jill y luego ver como sus padres partían.

Jill se giró en dirección a la familia de su novio, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos. Podía ver a la madre y padre de chris ordenado todo para el picnic mientras que él estaba recostado de un árbol con un rostro de aburrimiento hasta que…miro a Jill. Caminado con felicidad…

…sonriendo tiernamente mientras saludaba a los padres de chris, tanto tiempo sin volver a compartir como en los viejos tiempos ponía realmente feliz a la novia del castaño, lo extrañaba realmente. Un poco de alegría, un poco de diversión o solo tener un poco de paz.

Chris llamo a Jill mientras sonreía, esta voltio al instante que escucho su nombre…caminado hacia el dejando atrás a los adultos. Al momento que llego bajo el árbol que se encontraba Chris no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarlo…sintiendo aquel calor tan placentero del cuerpo de Chris y siendo correspondida por el castaño.

-creí que no llegarías nunca…-susurro dulcemente Chris al momento que se separó unos centímetros de Jill. Intentado besarla pero fue inútil.

-no…tus padres nos pueden ver-murmuro Jill sin despegar sus ojos de los labios de Chris.

Chris jalo de la mano a Jill encendiéndose detrás del árbol, verificando que sus padres no estuvieran viendo.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Jill mientras reía

-aquí no nos ven –dijo Chris dulcemente para luego darle un sube beso en los labios

-¡CHRIS, JILL IREMOS A COMPRAR HIELO PARA LAS VEVIDAS NO TARDAMOS!-parecía que su escondite no había sido de mucha ayuda después de todo-¡AH Y CHICOS NO TIENEN POR QUE ESCOONDERSE. CLAIRE YA ME CONTO TODO!-dijo su madre antes de marcharse.

Los dos castaños salieron de su escondite completamente rojos de la vergüenza, se suponía que Claire no podía decir nada. Solo esperaban que el padre de Jill no se hubiera enterado ya porque ahí si Chris era hombre muerto.

-¿Chris, donde está tu hermana?- intento cambiar de tema Jill un poco nerviosa por lo que había sucedido. Y en realidad preguntaba por qué a unos metros de ellos se encontraba una pelirroja…bueno se podría decir que "calentando sus labios" con un chico.

-no se…dijo que dentro de un rato llegaría. ¿Por?- pregunto Chris

-no por nada…es que-intento buscar una buena excusa -¡Sherry! Viene en un rato y ellas tuvieron una discusión y no quisiera que pelearan.- dijo con nervios de que Chris se girara y viera en que esta su hermana. Jill se dio la vuelta y borro al instante su sonrisa que era realmente falsa. Claire siempre la estaba causando problemas-dios Claire no pudiste ir a otro lado…-murmuro enojada Jill

-¿dijiste algo? – pregunto Chris.

-¡NO! Nada, nada.-respondió súper nerviosa, algo que estaba comenzando a notar Chris.

-¡JILL!-se escuchó el grito de una chica.

Que suerte tenía, era su querida amiga Sherry que se encontraba corriendo como sicópata hacia ellos. Esto asusto mucho a Chris y este solo dio un paso atrás con un rostro de miedo. Al momento que Sherry lego a estar frente a la castaña solo la brazo y salido con una sonrisa.

-dijiste que tenías que decirme algo important…-pero su oración fue cortada por un despavorido grito de parte de Chris

-¡te voy a matar Steve!-Chris corrió desesperadamente donde se encontraba el chico besando a su hermana menor, los dos "amigos" se separaron rápidamente al notar la acción de Chris.

- ¡CHRISS...NOOO!- Jill grito desesperadamente dejando a un lado la conversación que mantenía con la rubia, se giró rápidamente y corrió detrás del chico dejando perpleja a sherry. Jill al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Chris, salto con su mayor fuerza y montándose en la espalda del ojiazul.

-¡suéltame Jill!-dijo desesperado el chico mientras intentaba sacarse de encima a la joven. Ya era tarde Steve había logrado escapar mientras que su hermana le dedicaba una sonrisa realmente estúpida. La mataría por mentirle, y luego mataría Steve por atreverse a tocar a su hermana. Jill y Chris se quedaron petrificados a ver es rostro de Dirk miran aquella escena que los castaños estaban dando.

-Jill que haces en la espalda de Chris- pregunto tranquilamente Dirk Valentine esperando una explicación de su hija.

-bueno..- Jill al ver a su padre bajo rápidamente de la espalda del joven, no sabía muy bien que responder a aquello. Dirk al ver que su hija no respondía tomo un sorbo de su malteada de mango, sabía perfectamente que la castaña no respondía. Al no ver acción de parte de ella, resignado se dio una media vuelta y comenzó a caminar si volver a ver atrás. Por otra parte se podía escuchar la risa de un mujer por lo bajo, era la madre de Jill riendo sin control por aquel espectáculo ¿hace cuánto tiempo habían llegado los padres de Jill? No lo sabía, peor lo que si sabía a la perfección es que su padre aun no sabía sobre su relación con el Redfield y eso en parte era muy bueno.

-¡Jill porque no me dejaste alcanzar a Steve!-dijo mientras se volteaba desconcertado Chris por lo que acababa de hacer Jill

-¡idiota!- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la enojada castaña mientras plasmaba una cachetada en la mejilla de Chris

-bueno eso sí que no me lo esperaba-comento Chris mientras sobaba su mejilla lastimada

-¡es que no puedes dejar vivir a tu hermana!-

-pero…ella…Steve- contesto mientras mostraba una mueca de asco

-¡pero nada Chris. No la puedes proteger el resto de tu vida!-dijo enojada Jill. Claire solo observaba divertida la discusión que tenían esos dos, hasta cuando eran novios no podían dejar de pelear, hasta por una cosa tan insignificante que ni siquiera era de su incumbencia. Aunque se lo agradecía a su cuñada.

-ya son como marido y mujer…-la voz de Claire fue disminuyendo al ver el rostro de odio con que la mirabas hermano. Que podía hacer, ver aquellos dos, creaba aquel pensamiento que no pudo evitar decir.

-tú no opinas –replico Chris mientras miraba con rencor a su hermana.

La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros no pretendía empeorar la pelean que el futuro había escrito para ella por mentirle a su hermano. Claire nunca llego a pensar que por tener una relación con Steve llegaría a tener tantos problemas con Chris.

Claire dio varios pasos en retroceso buscando en momento que Chris estuviera distraído hablando con Jill y escapar, por suerte esto no toma mucho tiempo ya que Jill por una extraña razón "ayudar a Claire" salió caminando fingiendo estar enfadada perfectamente segura de que sería seguida por su novio, Claire aprovecho la gran oportunidad de escapar que le había dado Jill y salió corriendo a donde se encontraban sus padres. Al menos estaría a salvo ahí.

.

.

.

**6:00 Racoon City Parque Central de la Ciudad**

Ya era muy tarde y el picnic había acabado era el momento que las familias se despidieran y volviera cada una a casa. Los padres de Jill se encontraban guardando las cosas de su pertenecía que habían llevado al picnic por parte de los Redfield, se encontraban haciendo exactamente lo mismo mientras su hija pelirroja les gritaba desde el interior del auto que se apuraran.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?-pregunto Chris con cara de cachorrito arrepentido a su novia, con la que se encontraba hablando a unos pocos metros de distancia de las familias. Por suerte Dirk estaba tan ocupado ordenando sus cosas en el auto que no está viendo a su hija.

-si- contesto Jill fingiendo enojo

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar eso?-Chris al volver hacerle una pregunta a Jill este se acercó un poco más ella, seguramente su propósito era besarla pero esta se lo impidió.

-ahora te quedaras sin beso de despedida por ser tan malo con tu hermano- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla al menos para que resistiera.

-JILL CARIÑO YA NOS VAMOS-grito el padre de Jill

-YA VOY – le respondió al instante

Jill se despido con otro beso en la mejilla y luego girarse al auto de sus padres donde ya dentro se encontraba su tía y su hermanito. Chris solo dio un suave suspiro de resignación, mañana seria otro día y podría comérsela a besos o eso esperaba.

-JILL TIENE NOVIO, JILL TIENE NOVIO-gritaba Justin por la ventana molestando a su hermana.

-¡cállate mocoso!-le grito Jill enojada por lo molesto que era si hermano menor. Habían momentos en los que por su cabeza había pasado meterlo en un caja ponerle una calcomanía de frágil…o mejor no ponerle un coño y mandarlo Alaska, a ver si así la volvería a molestar…claro si es que volvía a Racoon. En realidad quiere mucho a su hermano pero este siempre busca una forma de exasperarla.

-¡Adiós!-grito toda la familia Valentine al momento de arrancar el auto.

.

.

.

.

**Lunes 8:00am Escuela de Racoon City**

Ya era la hora de entrada y Jill por suerte le tocaba Historia y estaría con todas sus amigas….y Chris. Helena, Sherry, Sheva, Rebecca, Ada, Claire y Jill se encontraban en la esquina conversando entre ellas o mejor dicho chismoseando entre ellas.

-ya te dije Jill, mi hermano es un poco…-le advertía Claire a Jill por la relación que mantenía con su hermano.

-¿posesivo?-completo un en forma de pregunta sherry la oración de la pelirroja por no dar la palabra correcta.

-exacto…gracias Sherry.-agradeció Claire a su amiga creándole una sonrisa a la rubia.-bueno continuo. Tienes que tener un poco de cuidado con el que te lo digo yo que soy su hermana y lo conozco a la perfección-continuo hablando la Redfield con Jill mientras las otras chicas movían la cabeza afirmando lo que esta decía.

-lo tomare en cuenta…pero aun así no creo que él es así. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo y realmente me gusta estar con el.-decía Jill a sus amigas con una dulce sonrisa.

-me encanta verte así de feliz amiga- comento Sheva mientras le daba un leve empujón amistoso en el hombro.

Chris no dejaba de ver a su hermana y a las demás preguntándose ¿de que estarán hablando? Realmente la curiosidad lo mataba y no dejaba de intentar de leer los labios de las chicas pero no conseguía saber lo que decían. Chris dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, no conseguiría escuchas.

Jill pudo ver a Jessica entrar seguida por la tímida e ingenua Rachael, realmente Jill no sabía muy bien por esa chica que escondía su rostro tras su cabello y no era muy social, se juntaba con una persona tan malvada como Jessica dirán que estoy exagerando pero es cierto, Jessica a humillado y maltratado a chicas sin razón alguna y no ha sufrido consecuencias sobre sus actos porque su padre es el director de la escuela.

-¡POR FAVOR JOVENES SIENTENCE!-hablo el profesor entrando al salón de clases mientras que todos los estudiantes corrían a sus asientos para no ser regañados.

.

.

.

.

**Hora del almuerzo escuela Racoon City, cafetería**

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y las mismas chicas se encontraban almorzando en unas de las mesas al mismo tiempo que hablaban. Jill dijo que ya volvía, que iba a comprarse una bebida Ada y Helena la acompañaron ya que ellas también si querían comprar algo para acompañar su comida, Jill se detuvo un momento donde se encontraba Chris mientras Helena y Ada continuaban caminado hacia la cafetería.

Jill le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chris, sabía perfectamente las reglas de la escuela y una de ellas era "nada de romances dentro de la institución" eso no era un problema para ambos ya que tenían muy clara las reglas porque varios profesores ya se lo habían recalcado muchas veces. Después de varios segundos de sonrisas y miradas entre los castaños una mano femenina tomo el hombro de Jill dándole la vuelta, esto sorprendió mucho a Jill pero al ver de quien se trataba no dudo aquel acto de aquella persona.

-que quieres Jessica, ya hablamos sobre esto- dijo Chris un poco fastidiado de la chica

-¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Helena al llegar a la escena junto a Ada

-nada yo solo quería darte un pequeño consejito…-contesto Jessica mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a la malteada de fresa que llevaba en mano.

-¿?-Jill solo creo una mueca de confusión en su rostro no entendía de que estaba hablando Jessica.

Jessica al ver el rostro que mostraba Jill solo sonrió maliciosamente y quito a la malteada la tapa-me refiero a que puedo hacer algo por tu cabello..-Jill seguía sin entender lo que esta decía, en varias ocasiones esta chica podía parecer loca pero ahora su locura ya se había desbordado, nada delo que decía tenía sentido alguno….hasta que…-la fresa le dará brillo a tu cabello- termino de hablar Jessica y luego surtir el líquido rosa de su baso sobre todo el cabello corto de Jill, embarrando su rostro y camiseta de malteada de fresa.-perfecto.-rio sin parar la castaña

-¡QUE COÑO TE PASA!-grito Jill llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería. Jill hiso un intento de atacar a Jessica pero Helena y Ada la detuvieron, no querían que expulsaran a su amiga por una descarga de ira aunque por parte tenía derecho después de lo que Jessica había hecho.

…CONTINUARA.

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero aquí está el capítulo 6 con 12 paginas espero les guste y lo siento si no respondí los comentarios pero es que me robaron el celular y no pude ver si habían comentado mi fic pero de igual manera aquí traigo el cap y me encanta que les guste la historia. Lo siento si tiene error pero no tengo tiempo para leer completamente ya que lo estoy subiendo desde mi laptop contactada a WI-FI y cuando me vaya de donde estoy ya no poder entrar a internet -.-**

**Se despide Andrea Valentine hasta la próxima. XD**


End file.
